(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser meter, especially to a laser meter providing both horizontal and vertical light beam for mark and consuming lower power.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The laser meter generally comprises a laser module emitting a single laser beam driven by a high-speed motor for circular scanning. The circular scanning light is emitted on a work surface, a user view views the reflected light of the circular scanning light as a liner light due to persistence of vision.
However, the laser light has high power density and may damage human""s eye as revealed by the case of laser point pen in Japan, which had hurt child""s eyes. However, the laser light does not provide sufficient luminance for indication once its power is reduced.
Moreover, the conventional laser meter generally requires considerable electrical power for motor, which should drive the laser beam in high-speed circular motion.
Moreover, the motor itself has considerable weight and is generally used with a rack to emit light in horizontal direction. The light in vertical direction to ground is hard to obtain. Therefore, the conventional laser meter has the drawbacks of eye damage, high electrical power and impossibility for light in vertical direction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a laser meter with continuous and planar laser beam and high compactness.
In the first aspect of the present invention, the laser meter is located on a carrier for easy adjustment.
In the second aspect of the present invention, the laser meter has an adjusting screw and a tension spring for horizontal adjustment.
In the third aspect of the present invention, the laser meter can be rotated with 90 degree.
In the fourth aspect of the present invention, the laser meter can rotated to provide horizontal and vertical mark.
In the fifth aspect of the present invention, the laser meter has elongated level.
In the sixth aspect of the present invention, the laser meter has a reflecting means with a through hole for emitting laser light.
In the seventh aspect of the present invention, the laser meter has a casing with a conic section for supporting.
In the eighth aspect of the present invention, the laser meter has an adjusting screw opposite to the conic section.
In the ninth aspect of the present invention, the laser meter has a reflective type reflecting means.
In the tenth aspect of the present invention, the reflecting means is made of light conducting material.
In the eleventh aspect of the present invention, the laser meter has an enclosure for protecting purpose.
In the twelfth aspect of the present invention, the casing is placed atop a floating supporter.
In the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the laser meter has a circular bubble level.
In the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, the laser meter is hung on a plumb.
In the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, the laser meter has a reflecting disk.
In the Sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the reflection means is performed as an inner curve arc-shaped surface in achieving the light beam focusing effect and thus relatively preformed in a reduced height thereof.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: